Merlin's Change to life: Rewrite
by hiyaboii
Summary: rewrite to Merlin's Change to Life from chapter five on wards Merlin will be called Emrys please Read and Review
1. Hunith's Death

**Chapter One – Hunith's Death**

As Morganna stood on the balcony of the castle with Morgause at her side. She looked down on the knights of Camelot that stood beneath her. She then said "Will you bow down to me as your Queen or do you still stand by your Prince and King.?"

Sir Leon spoke for the knights "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

The knights then joined in "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

The people then joined in "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

* * *

As the chanting was going on Hunith was walking through the courtyard.

Morganna then ordered the Immortal men armed with Crossbows to fire into the crowd.

A bolt went straight into Hunith's heart. Gwen saw her going down and rushed over to her.

Gwen then shouted to Morganna "HOW COULD YOU?" Morganna was shocked but Gwen just continued "YOU JUST ORDERED THEM TO KILL INNOCENTS AND IN THAT YOU MANAGED TO KILL MERLIN'S MOTHER"

As Morganna walked back into the castle Sir Leon walked over to Gwen and said "Let's get her to Merlin he would want to give her a proper funeral."

Gwen agreed so Sir Leon picked Hunith up an walked with Gwen to where Merlin and Arthur were hidding.


	2. Discovering Merlin's Magic

**Chapter Two – Discovering Merlin's Magic**

When Sir Leon and Gwen reached where Arthur and Merlin were Hiding Gwen said "Arthur, Merlin can you come out here please."

Merlin came out and imedeatly saw his mother and said "What happened to my mother?"

Gwen said "Morgana was trying to get the knights to bow down to her but they didn't so she ordered her men to fire into the crowd and your mother was in it. We didn't know until it was to late."

Merlin then said "I am going to bury her buy my self I do not want company I should be back by tomorrow."

With that Merlin climbed onto his horse with his mother's body infront of him and rode towards the Lake of Avalon.

When he got there he he walked with his mother's body in his arms to a boat and laid her into it.

Just as he pushed the boat out to the water and then set the boat on fire when Freya came to him and said "Merlin you will need this sword" as she handed over Excaliber the continued "please Merlin do not let your anger control you."

Merlin replied "Freya I will do all in my power inwhich I can to destroy those that are in my way and to those who have wronged me."

Freya just said "just think Clearly."

Merlin then left and Headed back to the camp. He arrived three hours riding he got back to the camp. He her Morgause talking as he he walked to the camp. Just as he got there Morgause set Giaus on fire to burn alive.

Merlin then said "Well, well, well Morgause what go we have here."

Morgause said "well Merlin I would say that we hae a Servant trying to go against a Priestest."

Merlin then burst out laughing and said "I ain't trying to I am going against you I am going against you."

Morgause then got anoyed and started to attack Merlin with Magic in which Merlin retaliated in the same way.

When Merlin had knocked her out he bound he magic and tied her up.


	3. Deal With Morgana

**Chapter three – Deal With Morgana**

Arthur then said "Merlin you are a traitor to the crown."

Merlin then said "why am I a traitor I saved your lives it isn't like I tell a man that just saw his father be killed 'no man is worth your tears' do you want to know how much it hurt to just leave him there after having him been killed rigt before my eyes."

Arthur then said "Balinor was your father wasn't he?"

Merlin replied "yes he was. Now if you will escuse me I need to finish off my planning take back for you of Camelot then you do what you like to me."

Arthur then said "fine but you will signal us when the Immortal army is finished off then you will face execution with what ever punishment I choose."

Merlin agreed but then said "Killgarrah will save me before I am killed."

They then went in different directions. When the next day arrived Merlin went out to talk to Morgause.

Merlin then said "good morning Morgause how are you doing?"

Morgause then responded "about as well as anyone who is tied up can do anyway. Who are you really Merlin."

Merlin then said "you have heard the Druid tales about Emrys, yes? well I am he."

Morgause then Gasped and said "you are Emrys please don't kill Morgana she is the only family I have left."

Merlin then said "I couldn't kill her even if I wanted to."

Morgause then said "why ca't you?"

Merlin replied "do you know how hard it was for me to poison her?"

Morgause responded "no but what does that have to do with anything?"

Merlin said "I have been in love with her since she helped save my mothers village. It was so hard watching her choke and not saving her. Thank you for that by the way I would never do anything to harm her if i could help it."

Morgause the said "never knew that you were in love with Morgana, oh and you are welcome."

Merlin said "what is the most powerful spell you know Morgause?"

So she told him.

For the rest of the day Merlin continued to plan his assault on to the castle.

The time came for Merlin and Morgause to go to Camelot and deal with the infestation.

As the reached the gates Merlin turned to Morgause and said "I have a deal to make with you and your sister but I shall tell you when we get to the throne room."

Merlin then walked through the gates and Pulled Excalibur from its sheath and started cutting through the Immortals.

Merlin reached the courtyard and cast the one spell that would have given the triple goddess a hard time to cast. Which was "immortalem percussorem"

Morgause then said "Emrys you do know that that would have be hard for the triple goddess to cast don't you?"

Merlin turned to her and said "yes but that was to easy."

They both then walked the rest of the way to the throne room.

When they entered Morgana said "sister, why and how did Merlin tie you up."

Morgause replied "Morgana, please do not anger him you know the spell I told yo that the triple Goddess would find hard to do?" Morgana nodded and Morgause continued "he just cast it with ease."

Merlin then spoke and said "I have two options the second you may like but the first is that I turn you over to Arthur. The second is that when I escape I meet you both at the Isle of the Blessed as you see it is your choice seeing as I will escape any way."

They both went with the second option and Morgause said "Emrys could you release me and unind my magic please."

Merlin said "done but please kill Uther on your way out." so they did."

Merlin then went and signaled Arthur and the knights.


	4. The Isle Of The Blessed

**Chapter Four - The Isle Of The Blessed**

When Arthur and the knights reached the castle Arthur had Merlin place in a Magic Suppressing Cell combined with magic suppressing cuffs.

When in the cell Merlin Laughed wickedly and his eyes flashed gold and the cuffs shattered. Then opened a mind chat to Morgause and said '_Morgause can you hear me'_

Morgause then responded '_yes Emrys?'_

Merlin then said '_I thought magic suppression cells we meant to block this type of communication'_

Morgause then said '_what you are in a magic suppression cell and you are still able to use magic.'_

Merlin sighed the replied '_yep already broken the magic suppressing cuffs well just thought i would let you know my sentence mill e decided and carried out tomorrow.'_

With that they said their goodbyes and then stopped talking.

The next day Arthur announced that at midday Merlin would be kill after having 100 lashes then to die by fire.

Killgarrah already knew the plan they would both go to the Isle of the Blessed.

Noon rolled around fast enough and Merlin was lead out side to begin the 100 lashes. After half of an hour the lashes were done and Killgarrah came for him as he was healing himself.

The great dragon the npicked up Merlin and took him straight to the Isle Of The Blessed. When they arrived Merlin saw the ruins and decided to create a speel to return it to it's former glory.

Merlin repeatedly was chanting "Insula haec revertentur ad pristinum honorem, quia non retineat figuram committitur magicae exciderunt" for the next ten minutes until he opened his eyes and they flashed gold.

Morgana and Morgause then walked to Merlin and each embraced him while thanking him profusely for returning the Isle to its former glory.


	5. Making Plan's

**Chapter Five - Making Plans**

Merlin then had to sit down because the spell's creation and use took more magic from him than that from the one he used on the Immortal Army.

Morgause said "Emrys are you OK? And What do you want us to call you?"

Emrys replied "I am fine just never should have done that while I am still building strength after the 100 lashes. and call me Emrys as we will have to find the druids out soon and inform them of what has happened."

Morgause then said "Just what was that spell I have never seen or heard of it before and I am a Priestess of the Old Religion."

Emrys responded "you wouldn't have seeing as how that was the first time it was ever heard or seen. You don't understand what I mean do you."

Morgause said "no."

Emrys then continued "It is only something the Highest Priest and Priestess can do even then they struggle with it. The Goddess was fairly good at it but there is now only me that can create spells such as that."

Morgause then said "I am so glad that I don't have to fight you."

Emrys smiled a toothy grin and said "Who said you didn't. How else do you think you are going to increase your Battle magic knowledge. If you are that scared though I promise to go easy on you."

Morgause just shivered in response.

Emrys said "Okay what is for Dinner I am starving?"

Morgause then said "I don't know what do you wish to eat?"

Emrys though for a moment and said "how about this" then he magicked food from Camelots Kitchen to them for them to eat.

He then said "Is this OK?"

Morgause then said "yes it is fine but what is our plan."

Emrys the said "I have already figured it out. Thee first thing we do is visit the Druids as I needd to explain things to them."

Morgause the said "OK what else have you got planned?"

Emrys just Smiled and said "Then I need to visit the Catha and become a High Priest which shouldn't be to hard. The final thing is to make a complete plan to destroy Arthur and take over Camelot with out them refusing you as their Queen."

Morgause said "you thought of all that just now?"

Emrys said "no most of it was thought up between me and Killgarrah on thee Flight over here. You know for someone so Old he sure can fly fast as long as you don't anger him like Arthur did."

Morgause said "you are talking about that dragon that dropped you off aren't you?"

Emrys nodded then said "he is my kin where as you posses Magic I am Magic just like Killgarrah is Magic."

Emrys, Morgana and Morgause were stood up by this point.

Morgana and Morgause then got down on one knee and it was Morgana that spoke this time "I am sorry Emrys I have done you some wrong. I know that I could never fix it but I would like to try."

Emrys Walked to Morgana then crouched in front of her and said "yes but so has Arthur and Uther Pendragon so I will forgive you Morgana I could never stop worrying after Morgause took you when I had to kill you and that is my greatest mistake I should Have told you who I really was after I figure out that you were the source of the spell but I didn't and for that I am sorry"

Emrys then said "Morgana I have loved you since you helped save my mother's village. So yes I forgive you seeing as I am hoping you will forgive me for poisoning you and allow me to have a chance at happiness with you at my side"

Emrys continued "I know this is a long way off but I hope one day you forgive me."

With that Emrys turned around and walked off to have some alone time.

* * *

While Emrys was having his time to think Morgause turned to Morgana and said "I think you should let go of that ate you ave for him Morgana this is the third time I have seen him this upset."

Morgana Said when have you seen him this upset?"

Morgause then said "The first time is when he was poisoning you. He never did want to do that when he saw me he pleaded with me to stop the attack and spell and to save you he was actually crying for you Morgana. The second was when he was explaining to Arthur that his Father that he had known all of two hour died in his arms and that Arthur turned to him and said 'no man is worth you tears.' and that his mother and mentor was dead."

Morgause Paused then continued "the third time was just now and I shall tell you now that he was on the edge of tears when he was explaining that to you. now you go to bed and I will go find him."

Morganna did as she was told and Morgause went in search of Emrys

she found him not ten minutes later and said "Emrys I have explained to Morgana why that explanation was so hard for you I have told her that she should let her hate for you go but I do not know."

Emrys said "thank you. You can go to bed I am just going to sleep under the stars as they are comforting."

They walked back to where they were before and Emrys said "goodnight Morgause sleep well because to morrow we go in search of the druids."

They finally parted ways and Emrys laid down to sleep for the night.


End file.
